Little Drops of Rain
by sakuryo
Summary: A set of thirty angst filled fics. All are Rin and Haru. For 30 Angsts on Livejournal. Please read and review...
1. Sharper than a knife

**This is the first of many to come. Its for 30 Angsts on Livejournal. Drabble type thingy

* * *

**

**They say that the line between love and hate is sharper than the finest blade. The slightest nick will cause you to bleed.**

**What they never said, was that it also borders on insanity. **

**For all that she may act and pretend, Rin has been cut near to death. Each cruel word that she's said to him, every strike, has left a clear mark. It hurts her to hurt him. **

**She does it to protect him. But, with out him, there is no one to protect her. **

**There is only so much that she can take. **

**There is only so much time before he sees the truth.**


	2. Beautifully broken

Once again...If I owned the two, things would be much different...okay, maybe not. But Rin would kick ass at DDR

* * *

Each time something breaks, the pieces don't fit together as well as they once did. Little shards, which seem to have no importance disappear. No one notices, why the object doesn't look as good as it once did, until its too late.

With each cruel word, they both lost a part of themselves. Every single hit and wound took away pieces of who they once were. He hadn't gone through as much as her. Yet he was easier to break.

'I don't need you anymore...'

'To free Haru-nii from Akito and the curse, Rin broke up with you...'

But at the same time, he was able to go back together, when he got her back.


	3. A Certain Kind of Toy

Authors notes- Its now 2 in the morning. I don't really care right now. So please be kind, and review dammit! I'm writing these so that I actually have updates of some sort for you people. Cause right now, its gonna be a while before the next chapters of Arms of Grace, Welcome to My Banquet and the others. Writers block isa fscking bitch.

* * *

It had all started out as an offer.

"If you tell me how to break the curse, I'll let you do whatever you want with my body."

That simple sentence, not fully meant, has lead to more pain than she had thought of.

"I'll tell you once I am done with you. Nothing more. Nothing less."

And she foolishly accepted, not knowing that he would never be satisfied.

Each time, she was reminded of why she was doing this.

'I want to set him free. For all that he's done for me, its the absolute least that I can do.'

Each time, instead of the others touch, the others voice..

She heard the one voice that she would no longer hear in that way.

She felt the touch that would never happen again in that way.

She is nothing but a plaything.

When he tires of her, she will see the truth.


	4. The Girl's Quest

Authors notes- l'omg, sakuryo lives! So sorry for the delay, and for the delay on the other fics...(some of which are sucking the life out of me with a bendy-straw)

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a lovely young girl. She had big, deep brown eyes, with long flowing black hair, that stood out against her pale skin.

She thought that she had a happy, loving family. She believed that things were going as good as they could.

But she found out that it was a lie.

Her parents only acted at loving her. And every actor can only go for so long.

She was taken from that place, with help from a close friend, who helped her when she couldn't go on. The girl was taken to live with a cousin of hers, where she could live with out worry.

As time went on, the girl and the boy became close. Until one day, the now teen-aged boy confessed his feelings for her. The girl was scared of what could happen to them, if their Head found out, but she still loved him all the same. The two were happy, for a time.

But as the girl feared, the Head of their family found out. The Head had never liked things to happen without his knowlege. He disliked the girl even less. The girl was pushed from a second story window by the head. All for loving the boy.

The girl then made up her mind. She wouldn't endanger him anymore. She left him, in order to protect him.

The boy was unaware of what happened to her. He was upset that the girl no longer needed him. Every time the two met after that, ended badly.

But one day, the girl foolishly tried to help the mother of the Head. But the Head caught her. The girl was given two choices. To either have her loves eyes gouged out, or to be placed into solitary confinement.

The girl chose confinement, and was there for months on end. That is, until she was found by the aide to the Head. He took her to the hospital, and the whole time, she would only say the boys name.

At this same time, the boy learned of what initially happened to the girl.

He went to the Head, and confronted him. The boy was forced to see how he may have hurt the girl. If the aide hadn't have stopped him, the boy would have hurt the head in more ways than one.

The aide told him where the girl was, and that he should go to her. But the boy was unsure.

The girl, while the boy was thinking, tried to escape from the hospital. She had lost all hope.

Just when things seemed the bleakest, she realised that the 'dream' she had been having was real. The boy wasn't an illusion. He was there, and she really was laying on the middle of the street. He picked her up, and carried her, unlike when they were younger. He convinced the girl that she wasn't a burden to him.

It was the end of the girls 'quest' to keep him safe.


	5. A Mile Wide

Authors notes- Holy God. I live. gasp-faint-die Next time, kick me? Feel free to do so over AIM. My new screen name is KoreiZilla

**Tensai or Baka?**

There is a thin line between genius and insanity. For most, the line between **genius and stupid **is a mile wide.

_This is **smart.**_

_This is **stupid.**_

But in everycase, there is a time when the line between the two becomes so thin that you can't see it. More often than not, the line disappears when love is involved. Love blinds everyone to everything.

And it usually takes something shocking to make a person realise that.

_"Its your fault for choosing Isuzu. You were smothering her."_

The normally wise and smart Hatsuharu was forced to realise just how stupid he was, for letting himself become blinded by his own desires.


	6. Crawling

Eheheheh... ;

* * *

Weak and barely with the strength to move, Rin stumbled over to the storeroom window, hoping that some air would help. She held onto the window ledge, and let out a small whimper at what she saw. Haru and Akito, going on a stroll together. A knot formed in her chest, and her stomach threatened to rebel, as if to add insult onto injury.

She let out a slightly louder noise as she saw Akito embrace Haru in his frail arms. Arms that could easily cause blindness, devastate lives with just one wave. Frail arms that were far stronger than they appeared. She couldn't see Haru's face, but it was almost as though Akito knew she was there; A self satisfied smirk on his face.

_You are only here to keep the numbers even._

_You are not needed._

Tears stung her eyes, as she lowered her head, staring down at the floor.

_I want to set you free, but I want to possess all of you when he holds you..._


End file.
